


Tequila

by sara_merry99



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody teaches Nick how to shoot tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Unbetaed, though I edited it thoroughly myself and Catyah gave it a good alpha read.

# Tequila

"Come on, Nick, just try it," Cody urged, waving for the waitress.

Nick crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. "No, man. I don't drink anything that involves that much work. Just get me another beer."

"It's okay. You'll like it." The trim waitress, sexy like all of the girls at Straightaway's, stopped by their table. "Two tequila shots." He looked over at Nick, dark and stubborn in the corner. "Have you ever shot anything?" He put his hand on the waitress's arm, holding her lightly.

Nick turned to glare at him. "Cody, you were there with me when I shot that guy at Fort Orr. The one on PCP."

"No, I mean a drink," Cody said, slightly exasperated. "Have you ever done vodka shots or anything like that?"

Turning his glower back to the rest of the room, Nick said, "I'm a nice Italian boy. Italians don't believe in eating or drinking anything we're not willing to taste."

Cody turned back to the girl, "Bring a shot glass of beer too." As the waitress walked away, Cody turned back to Nick, who was staring out into the crowded bar. "I really think you'll like it. It's like a margarita without the brain freeze."

Nick gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it with you? Why are you suddenly determined that I shoot tequila?"

Belatedly, Cody realized he should have thought of an answer to that question. Certainly, it hadn't ever been important to him until earlier that evening, when he happened to catch sight of Nick while he was sucking on a lime wedge. Nick's eyes, dilated and hungry, were fixed on Cody's mouth. He'd never before seen Nick look at him like that, like he was edible, desirable. He'd wanted to, God knows, he'd hoped to see it for a long time. But he'd given up on that years ago. Obviously he couldn't tell Nick any of that. He shook his head, thinking fast. "I'm just sharing a taste treat. Remember when we went up to that street fair in Little Italy last month and you got me to eat that cala...calawhatsis?" Nick nodded. "Think of this as me giving back."

Nick leaned his head against the back of the booth for a second, then said, "Okay. Okay. But this better be as good as that calamari was."

"It will be," Cody said, turning to the returning waitress. She sat three shot glasses, two filled with clear liquid, one with beer, two small salt shakers, and a plate with two lime wedges on the table. Cody paid her with a couple of folded bills and a smile.

Nick picked up a glass of the tequila and brought it to his nose, then grimaced and said, "I can't drink this, it smells like bad cheese."

"Did I tell you to smell it?" Cody took the glass out of Nick's hand and handed him the shot of beer. "Start with the beer. There's a knack to shooting. First time I did this, I wound out choking. Trust me, you do not want this stuff," he waved the glass in his hand, "up your nose."

Nick grabbed the glass, and without saying anything brought it to his lips. Before he drank he lowered it again. Cody smiled encouragingly and made a little tippling motion with his hand. With a quick motion, Nick tilted his head and tossed the drink back. He coughed and spluttered, nearly dropping the shot glass.

"I think I just breathed beer," Nick said, between coughs.

"Believe me, it's better than snorting the Cuervo. Looks like you did pretty well, though. Want to try one more?" Cody poured the last of Nick's beer into the empty glass.

After a more successful second try, Nick said, "Okay, I got it. Now what do I do?" His shoulders were still stiff, but his face was less stormy looking.

Cody picked up a lime wedge. "To make the salt stick to your skin you can either use the lime to moisten it," he demonstrated, rubbing the side of the wedge over the space between his thumb and forefinger, "or you can lick it." Just to see if he'd been dreaming Nick's response earlier, years of wishful thinking finally intruding into reality, he raised his hand to his mouth, licking off the lime juice he'd just applied, watching Nick through his lashes.

Eyes fixed on Cody's mouth, Nick licked his lips.

Cody licked again, watching Nick's eyes darken, then lowered his hand, saying, "Okay. You don't need a ton of salt, just sprinkle it on." He poured salt over the moist place on his hand until it sparkled.

Nick picked up the lime. Cody looked away to hide his disappointment. When he looked back up, Nick set the lime down and raised his hand to his mouth. He licked his hand with a thick, wet swipe that made Cody's stomach quiver. Cody shifted in his seat, adjusting himself as best he could. Damned tight pants. Just the thought of Nick's tongue on his skin, anywhere at all... Nick looked up at him and their eyes met as Nick licked his hand again. Cody swallowed hard. He couldn't tell, but he thought he saw a smile at the edges of Nick's mouth while he was sprinkling on the salt.

"O...okay," Cody said, then took a deep breath. "Take the tequila glass in the hand you just salted and the lime in the other hand." Nick did so. "The trick to this is speed. You lick the salt off your hand, shoot the tequila then suck on the lime. And you need to do it quick. The goal is to have all three flavors in your mouth at the same time."

Nick nodded but looked dubious. "You go first."

Cody's eyes met Nick's and he said, "Okay. Okay. Fair enough. Just watch." Nick's gaze was almost heavy on him. Heavy and hot and, God, Cody hoped that flame was desire. The cheerful buzz of the bar faded into a distant hum, no more important than the lapping waves far outside.

Salt, tequila, and lime exploded on his taste buds, ignited by the hot burn of Nick's eyes. Too good. Too much. Juice trickled down his thumb. Nick's groan as Cody licked it off was audible over the humming background noise.

Without taking his eyes from Nick's, Cody set the empty glass on the table and dropped the lime wedge on what he hoped was the plate. Nick was breathing hard, lips parted and incredibly inviting. "Your...your turn," Cody breathed.

Nick looked down at the drink in his hands, then back up at Cody. "You're sure about this?" His voice was tense, but his gaze was steady.

"Trust me."

Nick nodded, then paused and nodded again. "Always."

Cody watched Nick's mouth as he licked, drank, and then sucked on the lime. Watched the play of the full lips that had fascinated him for most of his adult life. God, watching Nick drink the tequila was better than drinking it himself.

Nick's lower lip glistened as he put the down the glass, lime juice probably. Without thinking Cody reached across the table and wiped it off with his thumb. He was bringing it to his lips when he realized, too late, what he had done. He dropped his hand to the table and looked away quickly, scanning the room for anyone who might have seen. Idiot, he berated himself, what the hell do you think you're doing?

He reached for a napkin, but Nick took it and tucked it into his pocket as he slipped out of the booth. As he stood, Nick adjusted himself in his jeans with a twist of the hips that made Cody lightheaded. Before Cody could stand, Nick leaned down and whispered, "I'll want to lick that off later, leave it." He backed a step away, offered his hand, and said in a normal voice, "Come on, Code. Let's head home."

Cody nodded, smiling. They were definitely going to have to talk about this, about what they were doing and what it meant. Later. At that moment, with the tequila heady in his veins and Nick hot and seductive at his side, all he could do was agree. Home, his room, a bed. Definitely.

This was Nick, after all. It was going to be just fine.

As they walked the short distance along the pier to the Riptide, Cody asked, "So, Nick, did you like it?"

Nick grinned, put his arm loosely around Cody's shoulder, just like he'd done a hundred times before and yet entirely new, and said softly, "We haven't done anything, yet. Ask me again in the morning."


	2. Tequila Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't ready to want this, to have this, but he did. And he wasn't going to look back now. The morning after.

Nick woke up with the light in his eyes from an unfamiliar angle. Huh. Eyes half focused he looked around the room, surprised to see that it was only vaguely familiar to him. 

He yawned, and the deep breath brought him the scent of semen, tequila and Cody's cologne. 

He jolted awake. 

Cody lay next to him in the bed, his head on his hand, golden eyelashes fanning over his cheeks. 

Fuck.

Cody'd taught him how to shoot tequila and then they'd...he'd...damn. 

He scratched at his stomach, flaking off a patch of semen that was matting the hair on his belly.

Fuck. 

Well, no, he reassured himself. Neither of them had been anywhere near drunk, so he'd definitely remember if they'd done anything like that. And they hadn't.

But what they had done, God. He remembered frantic kisses against the wall in the salon. Stripping off clothes as they went past the galley. Then finally tumbling onto Cody's bed. 

It had been...he sighed. God damn it, he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for desperate humping and a hand job with his best friend to be the best sex he'd ever had. 

Cody rolled in his sleep and in his new position Nick could see the mark he'd left on Cody's golden chest, a hickey just above his left nipple. He groaned. He remembered...he remembered *everything*. Remembered Cody's groans. Remembered his own whimpers. Remembered the thrill of hard muscles and strength in his arms. 

He loved Cody and Cody loved him, he hadn't questioned that since Vietnam. But he'd never let himself think of *wanting* him. Memories of jerking off to images of Cody's naked body taunted him and he amended his thought. He'd never let himself think of *having* him. 

He wasn't ready to want this, to have this, but he did. And he wasn't going to look back now.

He pressed his lips to the hickey on Cody's chest. 

Cody stretched and sighed and his hand dropped on the back of Nick's neck, squeezed there. Reassuring.

When Cody spoke his voice was tinged with an insecurity that echoed Nick's. Echoed it and took it away. "So Nick, how was it?" 

Nick curled into Cody's side, arm across his sculpted chest, and said, "Perfect. Just perfect." He could feel the tension in Cody's muscles easing. "The tequila was good too."


End file.
